Promesse de retour
by Esterwen
Summary: Alors qu'ils se promènent dans les bois de Narnia, Peter, Edmund, Susan et Lucy reviennent par accident dans leur monde d'origine par l'intermédiaire de l'armoire magique. Quand ils apprennent qu'ils vont être transférés dans une autre maison le lendemain, ils décident d'aller faire leurs adieux aux Narniens.


_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! *semble parler tout seul* Voici un OS sur Narnia. Alors tout ce qui appartient C.S. Lewis est sa propriété, aucun but lucratif. Je m'inspire surtout du premier film pour écrire cet OS. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !_

_*donne le manuscrit au lecteur avide*_

Une promesse de retour

Le cerf argenté filait silencieusement à travers les bois de Narnia. Les arbres laissaient passer ça et là des rayons de soleil dont certains éclairaient de nombreux sentiers sinueux. Cependant, ce n'était pas des arbres tels que nous les connaissons, immobiles et silencieux. C'était des arbres de Narnia. Ils se déplaçaient, dansaient même, et riaient (ce qui pouvait parfois déranger leurs petits occupants à plumes). Les jours de fête, ils s'amusaient avec les faunes, les dryades, les centaures, et tous les autres habitants de la forêt jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Les faunes possédaient un don pour la musique. Ils jouaient sans cesse d'envoûtantes mélodies par l'intermédiaire de leurs flûtes de Pan, tandis que les esprits de la nature formaient un chœur les accompagnant. Les animaux, eux aussi doués de parole, discutaient de choses et d'autres tout en mangeant des framboises, des mures ou des fraises posées sur une longue table en bois faisant office de buffet. Les danseurs, une fois que la nuit recouvrait Narnia, devenaient l'une des nombreuses merveilles de ce monde. Tandis qu'on allumait un grand feu au centre d'une clairière dégagée et cernée par les arbres, les dryades se faisaient légèrement courtiser par leur entourage qui apportaient maints cadeaux de courtoisie destinés à obtenir des faveurs… Puis, quand le brasier atteignait une hauteur de plus de quatre pieds, tous ou presque se réunissaient autour et gesticulaient joyeusement des heures durant. Les esprits des rivières venaient parfois quand la fête ne se déroulaient pas trop loin e leurs points d'eau. Les faunes accéléraient la cadence de la musique, les écureuils dansaient sur les branches des arbres… La chaleur amenée alors par le vin et la danse se diffusait dans chaque convive enivré par cette douce sensation, qu'il soit un ours, un blaireau, ou une souris. Tout cela, c'était les bois de Narnia.

Ici régnait l'harmonie depuis que la maléfique Sorcière Blanche, qui avait maintenu un hiver long de cent ans et régné en tyran, eut été vaincue par les vrais rois et reines de Narnia qui accomplirent la prophétie, montant sur le trône. Ils étaient au nombre de quatre, deux fils d'Adam et deux filles d'Eve venus du monde que nous connaissons. Peter, Edmund, Susan et Lucy. Cette dernière avait été la première à entrer dans le monde magique de Narnia, suivie ensuite par sa fratrie. Mais tout cela faisait désormais partie de leur enfance. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient des adultes accomplis. Seuls humains de ce monde, les rois et reines avaient découvert des plaisirs que seule leur espèce peut apprécier, notamment la chasse. Ils ne tuaient jamais, car seule la chasse en elle-même était passionnante. Certains chevreuils se portaient volontaires, chacun voulant essayer de distancer leurs souverains. Actuellement, ceux-ci pistaient un cerf. Un cerf argenté.

L'aîné de la fratrie, Peter, le Grand Roi de Narnia, ou encore Peter le Magnifique chevauchait une licorne, celle-là même qu'il avait monté lors de la bataille contre la sorcière. Portant un long manteau rouge bordé d'une légère fourrure blanche et sa couronne, il avait tout du plus grand roi de tous les temps. Derrière lui, sur une jument à robe brune se tenait Susan, la Douce. Archère de renom, elle ne craignait aucun adversaire à distance. « Il suffit de faire confiance à sa flèche », disait-elle toujours quand on lui demandait la source de son talent. Brune, elle ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à Peter qui avait de longs cheveux blonds ondulés descendant jusqu'aux épaules. En revanche, on aurait pu confondre Susan avec sa petite sœur Lucy, dite la Vaillante. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qu'elle laissait flotter derrière elle. Sur sa tête elle portait une toque faite d'or sertie d'un rubis. Ses yeux tout aussi bruns pétillaient de malice. Continuellement souriante, elle faisait toujours son possible pour aider ses sujets. Ce faisant, elle était la détentrice d'une potion d'essence de la fleur de feu qui guérissait toutes les blessures. En devenant adulte, ses tâches de rousseur avaient disparu et Lucy était devenue une très belle jeune femme, aussi belle que sa sœur. Dans la fratrie, Lucy était celle qui interprétait le mieux la magie de Narnia. Enfin venait Edmund, monté sur son cheval Philippe qui n'était plus tout jeune. L'étalon aimait à discuter avec son royal cavalier et était de bonne compagnie, sauf lorsqu'il était fatigué. Edmund décida de s'arrêter un peu au profit de Philippe. Son frère et ses sœurs remarquèrent rapidement son absence et revinrent sur leurs pas.

_ Alors, roi Edmund le Juste, on traîne ?

_ On se repose, Philippe et moi.

C'est alors que Lucy, dans un murmure d'exclamation, remarqua une étrange barre de fer non loin d'eux. Elle était plantée dans le sol, et son extrémité de verre brillait faiblement grâce à une petite flammèche brûlant sans cesse. Envahie par le lierre, cette construction ressemblait à un petit arbuste.

_ C'est comme lorsque l'on rêve que l'on rêve…

Lucy descendit alors de son cheval et courut vers un bosquet d'arbres, suivie de sa fratrie qui lui cria de revenir, la suivant tout de même. Ils se firent tous les quatre un chemin parmi l'enchevêtrement de branches et de brindilles, s'éraflant parfois. Et soudain, les arbres laissèrent lentement place à… de la fourrure. Des manteaux de fourrure. Tout était devenu sombre, comme si le soleil avait disparu. Emmêlés, les rois et reines se marchaient sur les pieds, et leurs voix exprimant la douleur étaient devenues étrangement aiguës. Et tous tombèrent, poussant dans leur chute ce qu'ils pensaient être une porte. Ils sortirent alors en trombe… d'une armoire. Peter, Edmund, Susan et Lucy se rendirent alors compte qu'ils avaient retrouvé le physique de leur enfance, lorsqu'ils avaient franchi pour la première fois la porte de l'armoire magique les emmenant à Narnia. Leurs habits étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'ils portaient avant leur « voyage ». S'ils étaient stupéfaits, ils le furent encore plus lorsqu'ils virent que devant eux se tenait le vieux professeur, Digory Kirke, qui les avait accueillis dans sa demeure avant la découverte de Narnia. Il agissait curieusement comme si très peu de temps s'était passé depuis l'absence des quatre enfants. Le professeur avait été le seul à croire Lucy sur l'existence d'un autre monde dans l'armoire, et ce faisant elle l'aimait bien contrairement à la sévère gouvernante Mrs Macready. Il sourit et demanda :

_ Que faisiez-vous donc dans cette armoire ?

_ Si on vous le disait monsieur, vous ne nous croiriez pas.

Le vieillard fit un clin d'œil puis :

_ Allez savoir. Je tenais à vous dire personnellement que vous allez être transférés dans une autre maison dès demain. Je crains que ma pauvre gouvernante ne fasse une crise cardiaque autrement !

Dès qu'il fut sorti de la pièce, Peter, ému, regarda les autres.

_ Ce soir, nous ferons nos adieux aux Narniens.

La nuit tombée, Edmund sortit le premier de la chambre où les frères et sœurs s'étaient efforcés de ne pas pleurer depuis leur retour en Angleterre. Lucy fut la plus affectée par ce triste événement. Narnia était son vrai chez-soi, elle n'avait jamais pu aimer le monde dans lequel elle était revenue malgré elle. Susan avait tenté en vain de la consoler, lui affirmant qu'elle pourrait revoir une dernière fois Mr. Tumnus, le meilleur ami de Lucy, un faune portant depuis toujours une écharpe rouge. Lucy pensa aussi à Mrs. Castor qui devait se faire un sang d'encre pour eux ! Mais celui qui lui manquait le plus portait le nom d'Aslan. Ce dernier, un lion majestueux, avait été leur plus grand soutien contre la Sorcière Blanche, et comme un père pour la dernière de la fratrie. C'était un sage dont les paroles savaient rassurer Lucy en permanence dans les moments difficiles. Et pas seulement elle, mais aussi Peter, Edmund, et Susan. Juste envers tous, Aslan était aimé de tous les Narniens. Le lion n'apparaissait qu'en de rares occasions, lorsque Narnia avait besoin de lui pour rétablir un équilibre perdu. C'est à lui que pensait Lucy quand elle suivit Edmund. Les quatre frères et sœurs se dirigèrent à pas de loup en direction de la fameuse pièce. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ils purent à nouveau la contempler. L'armoire était là, éclairée par la lumière de la lune filtrant à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre. Au pied du meuble imposant se trouvait le drap que Lucy avait tiré la première fois, découvrant ainsi l'armoire qui reposait dessous. Les quatre enfants franchirent à nouveau la porte en bois finement sculptée, puis ils sourirent en sentant l'odeur de la forêt non loin d'eux. Ils avancèrent, poussant les manteaux sur les côtés, et purent enfin toucher l'écorce d'un arbre qui frémit de surprise. Oui, ils étaient bien à Narnia. De retour chez eux, les enfants ne purent réprimer plus longtemps des cris de joie. Ils montèrent ensuite sur des chevaux non loin d'eux qui les emmenèrent sur leur demande à Cair Paravel, le palais aux quatre trônes, suivi par tous les sujets et amis qu'ils croisèrent en route.

Les chevaux n'ayant pas tiré au flanc, le château fut bien vite en vue. Celui-ci était construit en bordure de mer, sur une petite falaise. Les quatre ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire aux lèvres. Une fois arrivés devant les marches du palais, un centaure à l'allure militaire se posta devant eux sans montrer le moindre signe d'expression. Puis il se courba devant ses souverains, un bras contre le torse. Peter prit la parole, souriant légèrement :

_ Bonjour, Oreillus.

_ Sire, où étiez-vous passés depuis ce temps, tous les quatre ? Vous revoir emplit mon cœur de joie, mais aussi de stupéfaction…

Susan et Edmund grimacèrent. Peter continua, moins sûr de lui :

_ Que veux-tu dire ? Depuis quand nous cherchez-vous ?

_ Presque un an, Sire.

Le Grand Roi déglutit difficilement, mais Susan se reprit, recouvrant son sang-froid :

_ Ne sois pas étonné Peter. A Narnia le temps passe plus vite.

_ Merci, je m'en suis aperçu. Oreillus, réunis tout le monde dans la salle des trônes. Nous avons une chose importante à déclarer.

Peter, Edmund, Susan et Lucy étaient assis sur leur trône respectif, vêtus des habits royaux de Narnia. Peter avait la même tenue que celle qu'il portait à Narnia le jour de leur retour chez le professeur Kirke, à ceci près que l'actuelle était plus petite. Leur deuxième entrée dans le monde magique ne leur avait pas fait gagner les années qu'ils avaient perdu en partant. Lucy avait opté pour une petite robe argentée brillant légèrement qui allait parfaitement avec sa couronne de la même teinte. Ses cheveux bruns ondulant jusqu'aux clavicules étincelaient, et de petites boucles d'oreilles en forme de croissant de lune ornaient ses oreilles. Susan portait une robe vert foncé qui lui donnait une aura de tranquillité. Elle portait sa couronne plutôt en arrière. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en cascade sur son épaule gauche. Avec son arc et ses flèches à l'empennage rouge, elle aurait ressemblé presque en tout point aux elfes décrits dans les légendes de Narnia. Edmund, lui, avait adopté une tenue un peu plus sobre de couleur bleu foncé, tout en gardant cependant le luxe dû à sa condition.

Devant eux s'étendait la salle des trônes. La magnificence des lieux était sans égal. Des piliers de roche claire, envahis par les écureuils voulant voir ce qui se passait, soutenaient un immense toit de verre qui laissait filer la lumière du jour, éclairant ainsi toute la salle. Les murs étaient ornementés de grandes dorures dont la longueur faisait presque penser à des fresques. L'allée principale, cachée par la foule, traversait la salle en son milieu. Les jours de cérémonie, elle était occupée par des centaures formant avec leurs épées au clair une haie d'honneur. Les trônes étaient postés sur une petite estrade et faisaient face à la grande porte devant eux. Le palais grouillait de créatures en tout genre. Des ours, des cerfs, des moineaux, des renards… Tous étaient venus pour voir si la rumeur disait vrai. En effet, leurs rois et reines étaient là ! Certains léopards se faufilaient entre des jambes de toute sorte pour se rapprocher, et rugissaient de contentement une fois qu'ils apercevaient un des quatre enfants. Les faunes dansaient presque, intenables, et quelques esprits de la forêt espiègles étaient bien parti pour les accompagner. Peter ne voulait pas gâcher une si belle journée par une triste nouvelle. Il se leva et parla cependant, bafouillant légèrement :

_ Comme vous le savez, nous venons tous les quatre d'un autre monde. C'est un retour dans ce lieu qui nous a rendu l'apparence que nous avions quand nous avons découvert Narnia. Comme vous, nous sommes heureux. Heureux de vous revoir, heureux d'être de retour et de voir que tout est resté intact. Cependant… J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

_ Moi aussi.

Tous se retournèrent. Peter resta bouche bée. La porte de la grande salle était grande ouverte. Devant elle, imposant et sage, le regard bienveillant, se tenait…

_ Aslan !

Lucy bondit de son siège royal et courut vers le lion. Elle perdit en chemin sa couronne et une chaussure, et Susan rit malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Edmund, hébété, souriait bêtement, les bras tremblant, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre et sa joie l'en empêchant de toute façon. C'était Aslan qui l'avait sauvé alors qu'il était jadis entre les mains de la Sorcière Blanche et il ne le remercierait jamais assez. Lucy se jeta à bras ouverts dans la crinière du lion, et tout le monde fut ému. Aslan rit, et dit de sa voix profonde :

_ Regarde derrière-toi, mon enfant.

Lucy se retourna, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Un faune portant une écharpe rouge, sorti de la foule, ramenait ce qu'elle avait abandonné dans sa course. Lucy sourit et serra fort Mr. Tumnus dans ses bras, celui-ci ne pouvant s'empêcher de lâcher un petit souffle de surprise avant de sourir gentiment à la petite reine.

Une fois que tout le monde eut rejoint sa place, Aslan s'avança doucement vers les souverains de Narnia. Ceux-ci mirent un genou à terre, et la foule en fit autant.

_ Relevez-vous, je vous en prie. En effet, vous devez partir…

La foule gémit longuement. Leurs rois et reines étaient revenus et voilà qu'ils repartaient le jour même !

_ … mais ce ne sont pas des adieux que vous faites à Narnia. Ce n'est juste qu'un au revoir, une promesse de retour.

_ Ne pouvons… Ne pouvons-nous pas rester ?

_ Non, ma chère Lucy. Narnia a des lois contre lesquelles on ne peut lutter, ce n'est pas un hasard si vous avez retrouvé l'armoire. Alors… A bientôt, je l'espère.

Le lion souffla doucement sur les enfants qui ressentirent une agréable chaleur. Leur peau se mit à picoter et Peter, Edmund, Susan et Lucy commencèrent à disparaître pour rejoindre le monde dont ils étaient issus. Ce soir, le coucher de soleil se reflétant dans la mer près du palais était splendide… Et à l'instant où la main de Lucy allait s'effacer, Mr. Tumnus installa délicatement un mouchoir brodé entre ses petits doigts. Il versa une larme et dit :

_ Je crois… que vous en aurez plus besoin que moi.


End file.
